Project Summary The purpose of the proposed cooperative agreement is to affirm the willingness of this laboratory to analyze FDA Vet-LRN samples from a variety of different sources, provide analytical data for potential regulatory use and participate in small scale method development. This cooperative agreement will bolster the laboratory's ability of develop additional assays aimed at detection of toxins and pathogens in animal tissues and feed and enable increased sample throughput capabilities.